


Damaged

by MyLow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: "I am a damaged person, I make mistakes." - Josh Dun





	

1/2

On Josh's first birthday he got a teddy bear from his grandma. It was white and had a red dress on, but Josh always saw it as a boy. The dress was scratchy anyway, so it had to come off. After all, a teddy bear is here to be cuddled and 'scratchy' wasn't a very cuddly attribute.  
  
He wasn't very creative back then, so as soon as he was old enough to name it, he just named it 'Teddy'. Josh doesn't remember the other presents he got that day, but he remembered Teddy because he was still by his side to this day. Josh just didn't sleep well without him, it went so far that when he was a teenager he still took Teddy with him when their family went on vacation. Granted, he had to endure the annoyed looks of his family for it, but they just didn't understand. Teddy would always be by his side, would always be there for him and when do you find something like that?  
Okay, so maybe Teddy had no other choice since he wasn't alive, except for in that one nightmare that Josh had when he was 2, where Teddy came out of his nightstand and his eyes were scary and he was able to talk. After that, he kept Teddy's fur above his eyes, it didn't cover them up completely but it still made them less scary. But that was pretty much the only nightmare that Josh can remember of his early childhood.  
  
Little did Josh know that he would find someone other than Teddy soon who would stay with him for the rest of his life.

3/4

When he was 21, Josh decided to look back on his early childhood to find the first pictures of Tyler and him.  
They had both shared their memories of their first meeting with eachother, of course, since you can't really trust your memories from this early in your life. Surprisingly they both still remembered their first meeting and they both remembered it exactly the same way.  
They were in kindergarden, about 4 years old, and it was play time. Josh didn't feel much like playing with the other kids though, since some of them had been mean to him earlier. Not wanting to play by himself either, he didn't really know what to do with himself, so he found a quiet corner to sit on a bench under a 'treehouse', that wasn't really a treehouse since it was inside and the trees were only painted on the wall, and sulked. He sat there a while and got more and more sad since no one seemed to even notice or care that he was gone.  
Then someone came by and saw him though, he halted and decided to sit next to Josh.  
He fidgeted a bit, then introduced himself: "Hi, I'm Tyler. Do you want to play?"  
And just like that Josh made a new friend, one that should stay with him for a very long time.  
  
But even though they both remembered this scene exactly the same way, it wasn't their first meeting.  
Josh came to that conclusion when he searched through their families photo albums and found their first picture together: it was on Josh's third birthday and Tyler was the only other child at his "party". They sat in a circle with a bunch of cuddle toys and apparently had a tea party, or so the description read: "Josh with his 'friend' Tyler at his 3rd birthday tea party." Josh had no idea why his parents put 'friend' in quotation marks, but another question entirely burned on his mind. If Tyler was invited to his birthday they must've known each other before then, right?  
So he went into the living room of his parents' house and asked his mom: "Mom, when did Tyler and I first meet? The first picture of us I could find was on my third birthday..."

His mom had a really good long term memory when it came to things like these so she answered immediately, as expected: "Oh honey, I think you must've been around 1.5 years old when I met Tyler's mom at the mother-child-group. So technically you must've "met" there for the first time."

"Huh, weird. Thanks mom!"  
And that was that. Maybe they really were just meant to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a prologue chapter...I need to know if you like it so far, the general idea and stuff, so if you do please review and also please leave suggestions to make this better. I really want this one to work out and I promise to continue this until I finish it, but I also will upload unregularly, just fyi. Also, would you rather have the main "villain" in this story be Debby or an OMC? Please let me know!


End file.
